User blog:Sebapon/To Earthend/prologue/ Chapter One
To Earthend Sebapon ' Fan made' 'Prequel to' Patapon 2. Prologue Chancellor Kon Damipon “Yes, we are willing to take Zigoton help, major” I said “How many have you decided to take?” Major Yikoton asks “The council has decided that-“ “Just tell me” cuts in Yikoton “Two Zigotons engineers have been-“ “This is outrageous!” exclaims the major. My temper was getting worse and worse for this insolence “Our patapons are missing and we patapons shall find them” I knew this conversation was going to get us nowhere “But we can give you better soldiers!” “Your soldiers are supposed to be helping rebuild our villages and your cities” That got him silenced, I continued just in case. “You have already provided with food, medicine, weapons and The Hawk Eye, '''We are grateful for your help” I hope he could see that I spoke truthfully. “You’re welcome chancellor” He said it in a forced way, but I wasn’t really in the mood of more conversation. “So, the council has decided, but it is up to you if you wish to give us your men” “You mean the two engineers? Well yes, of course, anything to help” “Then it has been decided” 6 months later but its better later than never “Those in favor?” Most of the council approved of this, in the exception of some Zigotons but they were clearly outvoted. “Council dismissed” I could not help but smile, for finally we could search for are lost brethren. Chapter One Recruiting '''Chief Dini Jigipon I was having a nice massage when I was alerted by one of my men that a small group was headed towards my village and that it was too small of a group to be an attack force, just in case I told my Scout to alert the warriors to be in standby. I said goodbye to my masseuse and went to my hut were I decided to meet with these men. As I waited I heard no weapons clash or any sounds of battle still, I held the Ancestral Bow at the ready ,this bow was given to me by the earlier chief and I was (under the village law) to give to the next Great Warrior. As my mind started to drift off Lieutenant Fend Benfir came in and said in a tranquil voice “Chief, they say they are from the capitol Ponto-“ “Yes I think I know the name of the capitol thank you” I might have sounded like a teenager but hey, I wasn’t a village chief just to order around. “Did they say something?” “Yes, they requested to speak with you” He paused expecting me to reply in a negative way. “Well….?” “Oh alright, bring them in” Not much happens around here so this should help my soldiers out of their boredom, and not to mention mine. When the flaps on my tent were opened again I noticed that my guest weren’t ordinary people these were the elite of the United Patapon-Zigoton Army, for what appeared to be the leader wore one of the masks of heroes, they say that if you wear one you will have immense strength and cunning. I was afraid but I dared not let it show in my eye, I had to make sure my village sees me as a strong leader. I signaled to my Lieutenant to leave, he’s care for his chief was greater. “But….?” Distrust and fear shown in his eye was evident, and I felt great warmth, he is willing to die for me. “Leave” I said this with as much authority I could muster. “You haven’t met us, yet you decide to speak to us unprotected, we appreciate this trust” said the enigmatic soldier, signaling his own men to leave. “Care for some? Imported from Heaven Oasis” I do not offer this desert fruit lightly. “Why yes” To my delight, he knew the rarity of this sweet fruit and only took one. “This is very good, in fact, delicious” “I am pleased to know that…what brings you over to these parts stranger” Straight to the point. “I am General Quon Tatepon, in the U.P.Z.A, I am currently recruiting for a search and retrieve quest and I hear that your village has one of the best yumipons in the land” He was as direct as I was, good. “You heard wrong my friend; we are the best yumipons in the land, we have no comparison in the bow and arrow arts” boasting is something I do not like doing but it is the truth and I need Quon to have a real good reason to recruit my men “Who are you looking for? I will not send my men on a wild Motsitsi chase” “This is no Motsitsi chase, we are looking for the crew that left our shores in search of Earthend” “They went missing a year and a half ago, why search for them know?” This seemed like an obvious question. Everybody knew of the Los Crew but didn’t know what the higher ups were going to do about it. “We gave them a year, if they didn’t come back by then we’d send a search team. The year passed we were ready to send it, that’s when we started having political problems with the Zigotons” I could see he didn’t have anything against the Zigotons, good. “Politics, there annoying but there has to be” I said these words so many times it was beginning to be my catch phrase. “Well said” simple answer “Well the Army has taken halve my warriors” I did not wish to see more leave my command. “We do not need many” “I like you Quon, I shall give you 15 of my best yumipons “This is what the ancestors want. “I am grateful, may the Almighty spread happiness in your village” He did not sound happy, maybe that’s how he is, unhappy. “I know of another village their….specialty are the toripons, to get to them you have to “pass a test” that is set by the guardian of the Uko Forest” “What kind of test?” He showed a slight interest on the topic “Well….it’s different for everyone” I didn’t know how to explain “The guardian is a master illusionist” “I must part for this forest. Thank you for your help and advice” () Lieutenant Tan Tatepon When General Quon came out of the tent you could sense the relief in the troops. We knew the general had come out triumphant; we knew we had recruited some of the best yumipons warriors. “Do not rejoice” Said General Quon “For we still have to go to an enchanted forest and find yet another village” “Sir” One of my men asks “Enchanted?” “It has a guardian that protects it” “We can take it on” assured another soldier “Yes we can but locals have told me it will put us through a test….” “Sounds simple” I said “Yes it does” answers Quon “we must let the chief rally his men. While he does that we search for this village” () We got a scout of the village to take us to this “enchanted forest”. Once we were there the scout told us that he will wait there for us until sundown, which left us with ominous feeling. We were re-inspired when our general said calmly “It’ll be a walk in a park”. Feeling better we followed. We walked for what I thought was twenty minutes when we reached a clear area with a perfect circle of trees; this was not the strangest thing in the scene, what was odd was that there were four carved patapons all in different poses; one seemed under great stress, another looked to be thinking, the other was in an awkward position the one that seemed oddest was the furthest, it…..was looking intently at us, interested. Our general ordered a halt “Are you the guardian?” asked Quon “we are here to find the villagers” There was no response. “We mean no harm” a said truthfully And the carving moved, it stood up from its spot and said “Well then, by all means, follow me” all the other carvings rushed towards him and they became one big wooden patapon “Oh and don’t get lost” He added and dashed throw the woods. Immediately we followed, adrenalin was pumping us telling us to go faster, the bushes were dense and they seemed to be moving, confusing us. Suddenly we were in another circle surrounded by trees so thick you could see nothing outside of this perfect sphere. The guardian was nowhere to be seen. “Sprea-“Quon never finished the order for one of my men’s scream cut throw “Reen!” I yelled A wooden spear was pierced throw his abdomen, it made a huge hole witch is strange, for wood doesn’t make this kind of wound. But then again, we were dealing with a forest guardian. “He killed him!” Reen’s closest friend shouted “He’s going to pay” By then the general had already left in pursuit of the guardian, I followed, told my soldiers to sit tight at take care of Reen. I could keep up, barely. I was concentrating on not crashing with the thick branches that seemed to get closer and closer every step, when I noticed General Quon was standing still. I asked “Sir, did we lose him?” “No” The answer was solemn. Like he was about to do something he didn’t want to. He unsheathed his sword and said “Give me your ax!” He said this like he needed it right that second. I had a problem of my own, the trees were enclosing me. I needed to act fast. So I unsheathed my weapon of choice and threw it to him and the moment it left my fingers I jumped out of the trap hearing an angry rustle as if the forest was sad because it failed to get its prey. Quon caught my projectile by the handle within inches of his face. “Nice one” I said. But he did not stay to chat. He made a sprint and jumped. That’s when I noticed that there was this canyon, on the other side The Forest Guardian sat, observing. The space in-between one side of the canyon and the other was too big for an ordinary patapon. The General was no ordinary patapon; the General doesn’t jump off extreme altitudes without a plan. By now he was under the rim of the canyon. Once he reached the other side, by using sheer strength and stabbing the cliff with sword and ax to stay on the wall, he started making his way up stabbing the rock with one weapon and then then with the other. I don’t think hikers would approve of this crude rock climbing, I didn’t care either. He was up in a matter of seconds; he got to his feet, getting ready for the guardian to sprint of again, but he didn’t. He purposely stood up and waited. Quon does not like wasting opportunities. He threw my ax at the assassin with incredible speed, at the same speed the guardian put his wooden javelin in a defensive position and blocked Generals ferocious attack, redirecting my ax at a tree. General Quon Tatepon is not a slow thinker. By the time the Uko Forest protector had dismissed my weapon Quon had already laid a blow on the enemy’s leg saying “Killing un prepared soldiers, what the honor in that!?” Striking again, hitting the guardians hand and disarming him. A brilliant light appeared from the forest protector blinding both the General and I. By the time I could see again there was this wooden bridge over the canyon ahead of me. I hurried over to were my leader lay and said “You could of just used the bridge” I could have said a lot more things, and more adequate ones to, but it seemed like it needed to be said “Never trusted them” Using my outstretched hand as a lever to get up. “Thanks for sharing” handing over my great lightning ax “Next time, tell me what you need it for” I said. “So I can think about it” We laughed at that until we noticed that the guardian had shrunk, and not only that, It had become a beautiful lady “Well, you guys took the hard way, but you are still welcome” said this majestic guardian opening a way into a village. “Sorry for the inconvenience” I said “Oh don’t worry, all you friends are already inside” She said nonchalantly I looked at the general expecting him to apologize. “I-“He started to say but the Forest Guardian said “Apology accepted” that said she Invited us in to her village. [] Reen Enicheepon I was listening intently when… I blacked out. When I woke up I could not hear any movement and I didn’t feel the dirt of the forest. I opened my eyes slowly and I found myself looking at a wooden roof, I stood up very slowly looking for my shield and sword. They were thrown on the ground in front of me. “Looking for these?” I don’t get scared easily but I was nervous and the sound had come out of everywhere. “Show yourself!” I said in the strongest voice I could manage, holding my sword close. Something tapped my shoulder and said “Here” I turned around, stabbing on my mind, when I noticed that it was but a majestic lady starring right at my eyeball. “Hi there Reen” She said as if I was a hospital patient. “Umm…my name….you?” I was very puzzled. “I am the Uko forest guardian” she said “Ohh…so what happened and where am I?” “Well your friends think I killed you” That could explain the blackout “And I am putting your leader throw a test. Answering your second question you are in Uko village” “What about the rest?” My best friend Chigo was on my mind. “They are already here” “The general?” I knew I shouldn’t have gotten worried, the general can beat anything. “He is still on the test” “Okay very well. Thank you great guardian” “Your welcome Reen, I must be off then” with that she turned into a bright ball of light and disappeared. “Now Reen, to find your comrades” I said to myself This village is different from most. First off, it is a long way off the ground. Second, It had a network of bridges and tree houses, all over the place, houses were on mighty Uko trees that were the height of a twenty story building back at the capitol. Just when I was wondering how the villagers got up, I noticed a tree That had at least fifteen bridges sticking out of it connecting to most of the Uko village what was really interesting was a wooden box inside the trunk big enough to fit three kacheeks was making its way up. I started to run, then I stopped abruptly, running on these bridges is a bad idea one obvious point; they are not sturdy for they were wooden chain linked, consequently if you run on them it will move from side to side and these bridges are not exactly safe. Once on the Main Tree as I call it, I had to move up on latters, I went up two floors when the box stopped and I could finally see what was inside, to my surprise the squad was there! “Hey!” I said running toward them. I had totally forgotten about me being killed. They hadn’t. “Reen?” Chigo said. “Who else!?” I exclaimed “But….Your dead” He said in a awkward way “Obviously I’m not” He stared at me and said “I knew no stick guardian could kill you!” With that the grief was gone. “You didn’t bring my body?” that question was on my mind. “Well man I was about to but…the ground took you” He said this like he was sorry. I laughed ”Oh boy back home their not goanna believe this!” I welcomed the rest of the tatepons “Were is the other half of you guys?” They were missing like ten at least “We didn’t all fit in this primitive way of getting up” said Chigo “Primitive? I say this is much better than using stairs my friend” Said General Quon “General!” I exclaimed, How did he manage to always sneak up on us? “Hello there Reen” He wasn’t in the least surprised to see me “Like I said, A walk in the park” We all laughed at that. Then I noticed the Lieutenant right behind him, I thought he was with the other half. “Notice something strange?” Tan Tatepon said “Yes lieutenant” Quon answered “There seems to be no population” He was right! There wasn’t a single patapon other than us. I was feeling stupid because I was here more time then all of them and hadn’t noticed. At that time the next elevator came with the rest of the squad. We welcomed them and the general said “Now that we are together we must find out where the villagers are” “You heard the man, two teams of twelve, one goes with me and the other with the General” Ordered Lieutenant Tan We shuffled together and made two teams of twelve “Lieutenant, you take your team to that big structure over there” Pointing towards it “My team and I shall go up” “Sir Yes sir!” answered Tan We immediately started marching towards the general direction of the building, while they got on the elevator. We got there in no time. “You and you stay out here to cover the door” The lieutenant ordered, pointing at a wanda and a fumiya “The rest follow me” We did as ordered. Our leader opened the door and got in, we followed immediately. It was a huge hall, the place was light up with orange spheres hanging on the roof, like small suns. Stacked on the walls were nests, in the nest there were Toris, Patapon armies best flying unit. “I see you like them” A frail man came walking down the stairs of a nest” Welcome I am Chief Aki Igopon of Uko village. And who are you? ” “Chief Igopon” Tan said “Please call me Aki” said the chief before the lieutenant could continue “very well, Aki, I am Lieutenant Tan Tatepon, we come here for the sole reason of recruiting, we have been told that Uko village has the best toripons” “Indeed…” Said the old man “Well you have past our guardians test, you deserve our help. How many do you need?” “Is ten acceptable?” “Why that is fine, you sure you don’t need more lieutenant?” I was starting “We have some back at the capitol, we do not need many” “Well then of course. May I ask what do you need our help?” “We are going to search for the crew and ship that went missing on their quest to fin Earthend” “Ahh….A noble cause, my men should be here shortly, you wish to si- They are hear” When he said that a flock of toripons came raining down on us. One of the guards came in saying something like “Sir, multiple armed torip …Ohh” Finally understanding that we already knew of this sudden change in population. “These are our guest” Said the chief to his toripons “They are recruiting, and I will give them ten of our best soldiers, Who thinks he is the best?” Absolutely all of them raised their hands. I really liked this place. “Well only ten will go so I will choose, you” He pointed at a child, you could see the biggest smile in the world ”You will take our guest to my house while I choose” Some laughed, I could not help but smile, this kid was a very happy one for at least a second. “Follow me” he said in a brisk voice and left. We made a quick stop at the Main Tree to leave a messenger to tell them the good news but they were already there. “I suppose you figured out something?” Questioned the general “Why yes sir, we got ten of the best toripons” answered Tan “Very well, I was afraid you’d ask for to many, you are getting smarter and smarter” “All thanks to you General” Always the modest lieutenant Next day we parted, we decided to leave on toris much better than walking back... We left thanking the Chief waving goodbye. In a few minutes we could see the yumipons village, we still had to pick up the other troops. The general decided to go alone as a flock of toris will probably scare them into firing arrows at us (not good). When the General came back, walking, he had the fifteen yumipons with him. “Now gentlemen, to the capitol” Category:Blog posts